The Mates
by BlueEyes1992
Summary: They are lost. They lost the battle, they lost themselves and they lost their love. They are toxic to each other, but they are each other's savior. She couldn't take it, and left to live a normal life. He stayed to live his chaotic life. When an enemy threatens their family, they come together, but can they become one again? Klaus and Elena pairing. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my rewrite of The Mates. If you keep up with my other stories, I am still working on the next chapter for the Great Stallion, Forgotten Magic, and It Started with a Click. I will be rewriting Coming Home. I am sorry I haven't been writing. A lot has been going on that I don't want to get into. But here is the first chapter to The Mates. I hope you all enjoy it, and let me know what you think in the comments. Oh and, I don't own anything. Don't own Vampire Diaries, The Originals.**

* * *

It felt like someone was following her, but who would follow her? She wasn't anyone special. Just a normal college student; was just heading back to her dorm from the library. But with every step she took, it echoed. The echoes were growing lounger, growing closer. As she was close enough to her dorm, enough to see the front desk through the floor to ceiling windows, she whipped her head around. Nothing was there. She believed her mind was playing tricks on her. She turned around to retrieve her student ID to let herself into her form building. It had to be in her bag somewhere. _Where was that stupid card?_ She thought to herself while she continued to dig in her bag.

While she was distracted, the monster began to change. Was in the bushes still watching her dig through her purse. Let out a small snarl before striking. Her bag dropped from her hands when it bit down hard on her leg. Her things scattered as the monster tore her leggings as it was attempting to drag her away. The girl's screams pierced its sensitive ears. The monster dropped her leg and let out a howl. The girl tried to crawl away but it was faster. This time the monster snapped down on her neck. No more screams. The monster dragged her away from the scene of the crime.

* * *

When the news got wind of a missing college student, it was aired right away. It was the third college student to disappear from the same university. This time blood was found. This time her ID was found on the ground by puddle of blood. The officials said the girl was likely dead due to the amount of blood, but the school tried to cover such things. No university wanted to have to explain how three students went missing on their watch. The papers ran the news for a while until there was nothing to report more. The editors had everyone get back to business as usual.

"Elena, do you have that piece on the concert done yet?" My editor asked.

"Not yet. I am sorry." I apologized to him. "I'll have it before five." I watched as he thought for a moment until he turned to my colleague, Cami.

"Cami, give me whatever you have on the university kidnaps. Going to run that on tomorrow paper." He decided. "Elena, finish the article. We will get it out before the weekend."

"Yes sir." Cami and I spoke in unison.

"Come to my office if any of you need anything. Elena stay after." He said.

Cami and I exchanged looks with each other. It felt like on high school whenever the teacher excused the class but not you. It didn't help that Cami had this "you're gonna get it" look on her face. Everyone left just leaving my editor, Brady and I in the conference room.

"You can't keep turning your work in late." He said as he moved in closer to me. He had this whole disappointed look on his face and everything.

"Sorry. I am still finishing up school and my boyfriend has been distracting me." I told him.

"School is important. Maybe you should tell your boyfriend that you need to finish your work and not bother you." He said.

"Okay." I replied. "Brady, I need to finish my work and do not bother me." I laughed out.

"I will try not to bother you, babe." He leaned down and kissed my lips quickly. "Go get the article done."

"Will do." I gave him a small salute before I jumped up from the desk chair. "See you tonight." I waved goodbye from the door before making my escape.

Cami was waiting the small space we got to call our desk. She didn't ask what we discussed because she didn't want to know whether her oldest brother and best friend got frisky in the conference room. Though I wouldn't call getting a lecture then a kiss from my own boyfriend, frisky.

Cami and I were both what they called junior reporters for a small local newspaper in Seattle. Been friends ever since we met in psychology back in our college years, so about two years. Both of us are now graduate students. She is going for PhD in psychology while I am getting my masters in literature. Both of us were writing for the paper just because it paid the bills. We both had bigger dreams in mind. I wanted to tour the world; write about the things I have seen and experienced. Cami planned on becoming a psychologist. She wanted to help people with their problems without having to medical school; she couldn't stand the sight of blood, even a papercut made her get sick.

"I am going to an art gallery this weekend. Want to go with me?" I asked Cami while kicking my feet up on my desk.

"Yes, but why aren't you taking our boss?" Cami questioned.

"Because I am writing an article about it, and maybe one of my photographs will be hanging up." I muttered under my breath the last half.

"Repeat that now." She demanded from. I did so quickly once again. "That is amazing. Really Elena, that is just amazing."

"Just be quiet about it, I don't want Brady to know until I get your opinion on it. After then I will tell him about it." I told her.

"Which photo is it? Is the one with the wolves?"

"No." I all but snapped my answer at her. "I mean no, not that one. You will see when we get there."'

* * *

Wolves. Those weren't just wolves. The photo was hidden from the world in my wallet. It was until I gave Cami permission to grab my credit card for me. I was quick to tell her it was such a unique photo that I didn't want to share it. Getting a photo of wolves to look directly at a camera without killing you was unique. They wouldn't kill me, they were my family. My little brother, my best friends who were like brothers, and my uncle who practically raised me as his own. They were coming back from a run when the first snow touched ground. I got them to huddle together for me as the snow covered their fur. Once the photo was done. I waited inside for them to enter. My eyes covered, stacks of clothes in my free hand. I really did not want to see them naked after they shifted on the front porch. I didn't open my eyes until I felt his kiss on my lips.

"Elena." Hayley's voice rang in my ear breaking me out of my thoughts. She and I were having coffee at our favorite Wi-Fi spo…I mean favorite coffee shop who has the best free Wi-Fi. "Where did you just go?"

"Home." I got out before I took a long sip of my coffee.

"You can always go back there." She told me. "What is the worst thing that could happen?"

"I could be shunned out. I left Hayley. I am no better than those _things_." I said.

"Those _things_ are murderers. You are not a murderer. You hate killing even a rabbit." She assured me.

Hayley was the only one that knew my secret. She was the same as me, but a little different. As a hybrid, she didn't have to be worried about dying if she turned too many times. Something I still worried about ever since I was sixteen. Sixteen years later, and still alive. Recording breaking.

"I think you are afraid of going home because of him who shall not be named." She said.

"Voldemort?" I asked just to get a laugh out of her, and to change the subject I had been avoiding since I left four years ago.

"N…" She started to say before my hand covered her mouth.

"Stop. I am afraid of seeing him. I felt how I broke him, but he knew how much my heart was breaking. I needed to heal before I lost myself." I admitted while drawing my hand from Hayley's mouth.

"Does Brady know about him?"

"Know that I was once engaged to another man, yes. That said man is a werewolf and I am too, no. We did the whole talk about exes on our third date. He knows about _him_ , Ty and Matt. Just like I know about the fact that Jules and him once dated." I really wanted to change the subject now before I got trapped still talking about it. "I am going to an art gallery on Saturday, one of my photos will be in it, and I would like for you to come."

"Love to. Brady going to be there?"

"No, but Cami will be there."

"Alright, I'll go."

After coffee with Hayley, I didn't go back to the office to finish up on my article. I went to the one place I could be alone. No one ever came to the beach in October; it was the perfect place to be alone. I set up my chair right under the large umbrella that was to protect me if any rain came in. I just needed to type a few more sentences, but I wanted to be alone. It felt like I never was. During the week, I was either at work, in classes, at home with Brady or with my friends. I hardly had any alone time. I was grateful for everything that I had, but sometimes a girl just needs some alone time.

I finished my article within minutes. Looked over it three times before I sent the attachment to Brady. I sat back in the chair and watched as the sun began to set. I could feel her egging me on. Had been so long since I lost control and gave into her. A month or more since my last run. She was begging for me to release her from the cage. I had to cave into her now or she could take control somewhere in public the longer I kept her in the cage. I placed my bags into my trunk then locked it. I went over to an abandon shack to strip down to nothing. I found a good enough hiding spot for my keys and clothes before I could feel her taking over me.

She was stronger than I remembered. It always felt that way about her. She changed me to suit her. My eyes went from a chocolate brown to a piercing grey nearly silver. My body dropped so that I was on all fours. Broke my bones, changed my hair to fur. Soon enough I was my inner beast. My wolf. A white wolf was rare. Usually our fur matched our hair color. But mine was a pure white, same shade as snow. The boys used to tease and call me the ice princess, but _he_ never would. _He_ was my yang, to my yin. _His_ fur pure black.

My wolf led me out of the shack. Took me for a ride along the beach; she would only skim along the water but not step in. She was free, but it wouldn't last. It never lasted.

* * *

Brady was still up when I came back to our apartment at eleven. He was sitting on the couch on his computer; probably still working. He barely looked up when I closed the door behind me. I placed my messenger bag in front of the coat closet before I approached the back of the couch. I leaned forward on my arms to just see what he was doing. Yep, working, knew it.

"You are home late." He spoke as he continued to type away.

"My night class ran late and I had to grab a bite." I explained to him. I reached forward and closed his laptop after his response to my explanation was just simple "mhmm". "Come to bed with me. Work will still be there in the morning." He laid his head back and looked up at me.

"Just let me clean up and I will be right in." He promised me, but I knew he would break it. As soon as I would leave the room, he wouldn't come to the bedroom for another hour. Brady believed he clocked out at midnight not six when the rest of us do.

I was getting ready for bed when my phone went off. No one called me this late ever. I rushed to my discarded jeans where I had left my phone in the back pocket. Hayley. Hayley never called this late except for when she was drunk. I had to pick up just in case she needed a ride back to her apartment.

"I think wolves are in Seattle." She spoke clearly sober. "I smelled several new scents when I walked past a group of men."

"They could be a pack visiting." I told her trying to calm down her worrying. Hayley and I were in the same boat. We both left our packs for different reasons. But to leave a pack, abandon them, could lead to the death of the wolf that left. The sentence could be carried out by any pack. "They don't know who you are."

"They stopped when I passed them. Maybe…" She started to worry.

"Stop, and breath Hayley. Come over. You can spend the night if you are worried." I told her.

"Good because I need you to buzz me in."

I let out a laugh, and hung up the call. I slid on nightgown before leaving the bedroom. Brady slammed his lap top shut when he saw me, but I wasn't there to catch him still working. I went over to the box that hung on the wall next to the door. I hit the button to allow Hayley into the building before I unlocked the front door.

"Hayley is spending the night, so you really do need to pack up." I told Brady.

"Alright, alright." He surrendered and started to really put his office things away. I went to the hall closet to get a blanket and a few extra pillows for Hayley to sleep on while on the couch.

"Hey." She greeted us both when she let herself into our apartment. Brady just gave her a wave and headed to the bedroom. "What is his problem?" She relocked my front door while I was making up the couch for her.

"I kicked him out of his office." I smirked. "Sleep here for as long as you like." As I gave her a hug, I caught a familiar scent; more than just one familiar scent, three. But I just shook it off because there was no way they were there. "Get some sleep."

I went back to the bedroom to find Brady getting changed for bed instead of getting back on his laptop.

"What is going on?" He asked. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she is having a fight with her roommate and I told her she could crash her." I lied to him.

"Jules invited me out for Saturday" He started to tell me while we were both getting into bed. "Apparently there is this art gallery show, and the funny thing is your name was one of the names mentioned on the website."

"I was going to tell you, but I wanted the girls' opinion on it first before you saw it."

"Why? Is it me naked?" He teased.

"No. It is the first photo I ever sent to a gallery and I am worried it is ugly."

"Well we are going this Saturday as a couple and I am going to see what this photo is." I rolled my eyes and laughed before I cuddled up with him in the bed we shared.

* * *

I wasn't the only one that brought a date to the art gallery. Jules brought some guy that's name I already forgot. Hayley brought her on and off again boyfriend, Jackson; a fellow wolf that lost his pack. Cami was staying by my side as I went in search of my photo. We found it along the back wall; wedged in between two black in photos. The photo was taken last winter. Just as the trees were still bare, but no snow was visible on the ground. The sun was just coming up, but it was bright. The colors ranged from dark blue to orange to pink even. The trees were bent in a way it created an arch almost. I had taken it on my way home from a vacation with Brady. He was sleeping while I was driving the car; he didn't even wake up when I pulled over to take the photo before the natural beauty disappeared.

"Wow." Cami said. "It is gorgeous."

"Thanks." I muttered a little embarrassed by her staring at my photo. "Now tell me the truth, it is too simple. Too plain."

"No, it isn't. I have never watched the sunrise, and this makes me feel like I am watching it live." She told me. "Only thing I would change would be that I was there with you."

The group found us and my photo. They all exclaimed on how gorgeous it was and how proud they were. Jules was in different, but still congratulated me before she dragged her date away. While Jackson and Brady caught up, Hayley, Cami and I went to look at the art. Well, Hayley and I looked at the art, Cami looked at the guys. Hayley and I were look at one painting when we smelled something in the air. Wolves. Just as we were about to look around, Cami came back to us with a huge grin on her lips.

"Not to sound like a teenager, but hotties at the door." Cami exclaimed.

Hayley and I both turned to the door, and I froze where I stood. Marcel. Tyler. Mason.

"Those are the wolves I saw yesterday." Hayley whispered in my ear.

They weren't here for Hayley. They were here for me. They were from my pack. The pack I abandoned. I wanted to run again, but it felt like my feet were glued to the floor in fear.

"They are coming over." Cami whispered in my other ear.

"I need air." I managed to get out. I stepped forward, but my legs were unstable I nearly fell over. I needed to get out. I made a run for the door before the girls could stop me. I ran right around the men and dated out the front door. I hid in the nearest alley trying to catch my breath when I heard their voices.

 _You can't run, Lena._ Marcel's voice still had a hint of his Louisiana accent.

 _We need to talk._ Mason was stronger than his twin's, but it had his boyish attitude imbedded.

 _Please._ Tyler was the last voice she heard in her head when the three men appeared; blocking my exit to the alley.

"Why are you here? Alaric swore to me that I would be left alone here." I said still trying to catch the breath they had knocked out of me.

"We need you home. Alaric sent house to bring you home." Marcel informed me.

"Why?" I asked.

"He thinks you are going to be killed." Tyler said as he handed me the papers in his hand. It was from the newspaper I worked for. Cami's article was circled. All the students missing. Brunettes. All with brown eyes. All were graduate students.

"A rogue killed those girls. Your scent is unique but also hard to find." Mason spoke up. "We think the rogue is an assassin. Must have gotten your photo and was working from there."

"Okay, I'll be careful, but I am not going back." I put my foot down.

"This is an order, Elena." Marcel said. "Either you come home willingly or we take you." That was why there was three of them. It would take all three of them to take me in against my will.

"Finn is dead." Tyler told me. "Rebekah was attacked last week by some wolves, and Stefan is still healing from his fight with some rogues that tried to take him. We are being targeted, we need to be together.

Finn is dead. Finn is dead. Finn is dead.

I knew my answer before my lips slipped it out. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

The wolf let out a loud howl that ripped through the woods. 'The girl was coming home. Those fucking pack wolves thinking they are so much better than us. Acting all high in mighty while they are holding back their greatest weapon. Letting her run off to act human and live like one when she could be their queen.' The wolf thought as he was shifting back into his human form. He wiped the blood from his chin and cracked his neck. Still stiff from the changing.

"Sir?" One of the pathetic weak wolves asked him. "We couldn't find her."

"Don't worry. She is coming here." He turned to face the rogue. With one hand he snapped the rogue neck before lifting his head up to face the rest of the rogues. "Keep attacking the rest of them, but if anyone touches her, you will end up like him." The rogues ran off after that statement. 'Perfect they are scared. I need them like that. Makes them work faster on getting what I need.

* * *

The ferry ride to home was always the worst. Had me throwing up or getting too dizzy. Sadly, wolves were not immune to seasickness. To stop myself from getting sick, I stayed inside where it was better. Wedged on a bench in between the twins; Marcel was outside on the phone. Most likely talking to Alaric. Mason was passed out since the boat took off. Tyler stayed awake with me; attempting to take my mind off the waves hitting the side of the boat. It wasn't working. I could feel every movement. Every sway. Every splash. I always felt the movements. But the ferry was the only way to get to Mystic Falls.

Mystic Falls. Home to a small number of people where everyone knew just about everyone. Just didn't know what people were. With humans not knowing about the wolves, the witches, and the vampires. The wolves that formed the pack I called family. The pack made up of wolves, witches, vampires, and humans. The Bennett's, the Donovan's, the Forbes's, the Gerard's, the Gilbert's, the Lockwood's, the Mikaelson's, the Parker's, the Saltzman's, the Salvatore's, the St. John's, and the Summers. Twelve families, the way it always had been. Wolves were draining in size. Females die quicker than males because of the constant changing. Their hearts and body were not strong enough to keep up the constant changing. When a wolf lost his mate, the males didn't survive for very long after that. Most male wolves were destined to be with female wolves. At least there were still seven pack families. Twelve families in each pack; in harsh cases, only twelve wolves in a pack.

At least that is what Finn told me during our lessons. As the second in command, it was Finn's job to teach the younger wolves about our history. Basically, he was like a history teacher; he would still give us detentions and grades. Though in detention instead of sitting in a classroom, we would have to write a five-hundred-word paper on why we shouldn't do what we were doing. It sucked! But Finn was still a good guy deep down. Yeah, he was a pain, a little too uptight, and a little cold too much. But that was the guy who taught me how to read when I was four. Early for a child, but he knew female wolves had a timer. Wanted me to learn as much as I could in the short amount of time I should have gotten, but I got a longer sentence than anyone thought I would get. Freya covered dealing with the pain. I used to think she was a wicked bitch. If we couldn't change on order, she would force us to. Using her witch magic to force us to shift. She only did that to make us stronger, and to deal with the pain that way we wouldn't be afraid of it later down the line. Marcel taught us how to hunt. Second best nose in the pack. Could track anyone and anything. Alaric, our alpha made sure we all stayed in line. We were kids so sometimes…okay, a lot of times we would get into trouble.

Like when Tyler got stuck in the river bed after Stefan and I pushed him thinking it was harmless until we saw that the river led right to the Falls. Luckily, Mason and Marcel were nearby, and they were able to pull Tyler out before they delivered us to Alaric for our punishment. I don't know what was worst getting the lecture or the punishment that followed. The lecture lasted for about two hours and the punishment for about an hour. Had to clean up the library after the latest rogue attack on the compound.

The ferry horned blared through the boat. We were at least five minutes out before hitting the shores of Mystic Falls. Marcel came in and waved us over to him; to go outside and walk down to the car. Tyler hit his twin on the back of the head to wake him up. Both the boys jumped up while I stood up from the bench. I followed behind them on the stairs heading down to the cars in the garage. It looked to be there were only two other cars beside our two. I got in the back of Mason's black 2016 Ford Branco while the boys took the seats up front. Marcel got into his gray Kia Stinger.

Once the ferry docked, the door started to become a ramp. After the ramp touched down on the dock, Mason drove his car down the ramp slowly; Marcel was right behind us. Mason drove us down the main road, led right through town. He kept on driving passes the small town and kept heading towards the woods where the compound was. Tyler had reached forward to turn up the radio to drown out the town's noise as we were driving through town. Loud rap music, Tyler's favorite to drown out the noise. It annoyed the rest of us, but it at least drowned out the noise.

The drive was silent except for the music; none of us spoke to one another, not even the twins to each other. What would you say someone that you have spoken to in years? What do you say to the men that were like your brothers? I don't even remember the last time I had seen them.

Probably it was a few nights before I left. I went with Stefan to see that the party boys had gotten home safe from a night out drinking. Tyler, Mason, Matt, Enzo, and Luke got drunk at the bar from their stupid drinking games. Stefan took Mason and Tyler home while I was to take the other three. On the drive back, our car was flipped. The rogues decided to ambush us that night. We were dragged out of the car by them for them to put an end to us. Fangs. Claws. I barely remembered what exactly happened the night. It was all a blur after the rogues flipped the car on us. Apparently, though, Marcel, Elijah and _he_ came to our rescue. Don't know how they knew where we were; I just never asked them. Didn't want to know too much about that night. Mostly because all that night did was leave me on bed rest for two days, and still have a nice long scar on my back. Brady had asked about that before. I didn't fully lie when I told him it was from a car accident.

I had to call him later. I had to lie to him once again. Marcel made a shitty comment saying one more lie wouldn't hurt. It hurt me every time I had to lie to him. I told him that there was a family emergency with my brother. It was a family emergency, but for now, Jer was doing fine.

"We are here," Mason said under his breath as he pulled up to the front gate. His voice knocked me right out of my mind.

"I figured. I think I can remember where I grew up." I quipped back at him.

Mason typed in the gate's security number to unlock the iron gate that was held in place by two stoned posts that were connected to the stone fencing that surrounded the compound. He drove up the driveway, Marcel still right behind, but Marcel went the garage while Mason drove around the circular driveway to the front door. He was standing right outside. Alaric. I opened the door of the car and nearly jumped out of it, so I could run up to him and give him a hug.

"Where are they?" I asked him as I looked up to face the only father figure I could remember.

"Living room. Just Freya, Kol and Rebekah. Elijah went off to find to try to find his brother; he shifted and ran away after I told him you were coming home." He told me. "We are spreading his ashes tomorrow."

I nodded my head before walking past him to go apologize for their loss. I started to approach them slowly, but I stopped when I saw the look on all their faces. Freya had a stone hard look on her face as if she was trying to hold it together. I could tell she was trying to be strong for her siblings, but those eyes, sadness, and grief. Eyes I knew too well. Rebekah had a glass of water in her hand, and water streaming down from her eyes. Kol was probably on his fifth glass of scotch since there was only about half a bottle in his hands. Freya was the best one I could talk to right now.

"Elena." A smile broke on her face and stood up to greet me.

"Freya. I am sorry this happened to you." I apologized to her. She shushed me and gave him a tight hug. "He didn't deserve to die. He has never done anything to the rogues."

"No, he hasn't, but he is a pack member." Rebekah spoke up. "He died because they want us dead."

"Why now?" I asked Alaric when I heard him enter the room. I turned my head just enough to face him.

"New leader. Someone is bossing the rogues around. Putting them in their place and getting them to act as a team." Alaric spoke up. "Everyone should be home by tonight. Why don't you unpack for now?"

I turned my head back to Freya ignoring Alaric. "Where did he die?" I asked her.

"By the back gate." Rebekah answered. "Elijah and Nik found him there. Strung up on the fence like some kind of an animal."

Before Alaric could stop me, I was out the door. Ran right to the back gate to see the dried blood along the light stone. So much blood. They bled him out. I let out a sigh and placed my hand on the blood to see how he died

" _Niklaus!" I called from the back-patio steps. God damn it Niklaus. Now is not the time to be going on runs by yourself._

" _He ran out?" Elijah asked as he stepped out of the house._

" _Yeah. He wants to kill all the rogues, but Alaric turned him down." I explained to my brother._

" _He is acting out because Elena isn't around. I will go get him." Elijah started to step down, but I put my arm up to block him._

" _I got this. I will go bring him home. Go check in on Rebekah." I watched as Elijah nodded his head and went back inside the house. I walked down the steps leading to the back gate while trying to get in touch with Niklaus. Either it wasn't working or he was ignoring me. "Niklaus! Come on! Rebekah is going to be pissed at me if you die." Just as I was opening the gate, I smelled the wolves. I wasn't fast enough closing it when the large dark brown wolf broke in through the gate. First him, then the black wolf. The blonde wolf that followed went right for the jugular. The dark brown my stomach. The black wolf pushed his paw hard against my chest to keep me pinned to the ground. I couldn't fight back, I couldn't shift._

I forced myself out of the vision breathing hard. I was no longer alone. The two oldest Mikaelson brothers were by my side; a well dressed Elijah wearing a suit, and a completely bare Niklaus. Elijah looked concerned for my wellbeing while Niklaus just looked annoyed for me doing something so dangerous. I was forbidden to do that; every wolf was forbidden to do that. Our pack connection doesn't end after death. To touch the dead blood of a wolf can send the wolf touching it into a vision. Most likely their death. It was forbidden since it could usually kill the wolf touching the blood, but I was stronger than most. I was strong enough to touch the blood and live. First time I ever touched the wolf's blood was when my sister died. Watched as the rogue ripped out her throat. Felt like it was happening to me after I was forced out by Nik.

"You shouldn't have done that." Elijah said while helping me up.

"I wanted to see who did this to him." I told him while leaning my body against him.

"Who did you see?" Niklaus questioned.

"Kai. Damon. And another one. A blonde wolf. I have never seen him before." I told them before I doubled over and puked my guts out on to the grass by the walkway.

"I will tell Alaric. You take her in." Niklaus told his older brother. Elijah picked me up bridal style and carried me inside. He sat me down in the library, on the brown leather couch.

"Elijah! Where the fuc…" My voice song the room, but a different pitch. My sister stood in the archway of the living room. My undead twin sister. Permanently stuck at the age of seventeen thanks to the rogues and some of Caroline's blood. "Lena."

Elijah stepped in front of Katherine to stop her from getting any closer"Stop Katerina." Elijah told his mate. "She just was in a vision trance. She doesn't need to be questioned, let her rest."

"Fuck off Elijah." She flicked him off and walked right past him. She sat down right in front of me, sitting on the hard-oak coffee table. "You touched Finn's blood?"

"Maybe." I laughed weakly and tried to sit up on my own, but my sister had to help me.

"You look old." She teased.

"You look young." I turned my head to Elijah. "Are you sure she is supposed to be your mate? Because I know this one girl over in Seattle. Has a way better attitude."

Katherine punched my arm which just made us both laugh. Katherine grabbed a tissue from the tissue box and rubbed the makeup off my face to show my real age. "Better." Katherine smirked and dropped the tissue on the floor. "How old do people think you are?"

"Mid-twenties. How am I to explain that I am nineteen years old, but I have been alive for thirty-two years?" I smirked. "Oh, and that I have a twin sister who looks seventeen and will always be so."

"Wait he doesn't know you have a twin?"

"He does know, but he thinks we are the same age."

"We are…sort of." She laughed. "We have been on the earth for the same length time except I was eleven minutes early." The two of us laughed until we heard a small cough. Our heads turned to see Klaus, now clothed for once, standing behind Elijah.

"Glad the noisy sisters are getting along for once." He made a snide comment, as he walked over to the drink cart over by Alaric's desk. As he was pouring himself a drink, Alaric walked in with the rest of the rest pack that was there. Included, Marcel and Davina from the Gerard's. Mason and Tyler the last of the Lockwood's. Freya, Rebekah, and Kol, rest of the Mikaelson's. We were still missing another Gerard, the Salvatore siblings, the one and only St. Johns, the Bennett witches, both of the Forbes women, the Parker trio, and Matthew Donovan. Jenna and the twins were not there, but they were probably just in town.

"How are you feeling Elena?" Alaric asked as he leaned up against his desk.

"Better." I said. My eyes widen when Klaus held out a glass to me. Clear liquid, vodka. He remembered. I took the glass from him and sat back on the couch. I mouthed thank you to him before turning to listen to the game plan.

"We will wait until everyone is here. Stefan, Sarah, and Matt are out collecting everyone else. Liz and Caroline are just in town. But we needed everyone here before we go after the rogues. Right now, I want my trackers to find them. Elena, Klaus, and Marcel try to see if you can find their scents. I know the scent is faint, but go try to find it. If you find it, track it as far as you can. Do not attack if you find them. Katherine, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol, I need you to start calling people; call the other packs, see if there were any rogue attacks. Davina got into contact with our darker friends; Jeremy, Mason, and Tyler stay with her." Once the orders were handed out by Alaric, we started to get to work, but I had to say hi to someone first.

"Jer." I stopped my little brother from leaving the room. Instantly he pulled me into his arms. "God, you got huge. It is not fair that you are taller than me."

"I am sorry I kept growing." Jeremy lied to me. We shared a laugh for a moment, before composing ourselves. "I have really missed you, Lena."

"I've missed you too, Jer." I wanted to speak more, but Klaus's loud cough let me know it was time for us to go. "We will talk later." I gave my little brother a kiss on the cheek before I joined up with Marcel and Klaus by the back doors.

Marcel started to sniff around the gate while Klaus was going more towards the wood, but I started by the last place we for sure knew where they were. Where they strung up my friend, my tutor, and overall my pain in the ass. Only one scent was strong. Damon's. I could pick up that hot head's smell from anywhere.

"I got one." I let the boys know as I stood back up.

Before they could join me, I was on the move following the strong scent of wolf. The smell shifted midway through the woods. For a second I thought I lost it, but then my nose picked up something else. Bourbon and aftershave was like a parting smell to current ones in the air. The damn wolf so cocky he changed right in the middle of the woods. Probably had a ride pick him up close. I tracked the rogue's scent to a nearby camping ground not too far from the Falls. There once was a fire in the middle of the campground. Small ditches in the ground suggested multiple tents. The scent humans, except for one. Damon must have just been picked up from here. The humans sent are days old, if not a week old. Damon's scent was more recent, yet faint from the smell of the humans, the Falls, and the smell of fumes. A pickup truck fumes; very similar fumes I smelled the night of the car accident.

"Fuck!" I growled underneath my breath. "They are all working together."

"Who are all working together?" Klaus's voice asked from behind me.

"Damon, Kai, Lily's group, Thierry… I can go on and on.I can smell Thierry's pickup truck." I told him as I turned around to see both Marcel and Klaus standing behind me.

"Thierry hates other rogues, prefers silence." Marcel tried to defend his old best friend.

"Thierry's car is the one that I recognize from that accident." I said. "Thierry may hate rogues, but he hates us even more."

"Thierry doesn't hate us. He hates the rules." Marcel said. "And he hates Klaus the killer."

"Humans outside the back can't know about us. I made her death quick." Klaus defended himself.

"I am not saying you shouldn't have killed her, but you shouldn't have done it right in front of him like that. You ripped her fucking throat out." Marcel growled. Once I saw the gold hues coming to life in their eyes, I got in between the two of them and pushed them far apart from one another.

"Stop. We aren't going to fight about her death again. Thierry's truck was here and was at the accident. Damon's scent was here. Two rogues who hate one another, meeting together. There is no smell of death, so it is likely they both left alive." I told the facts of what I was smelling. "Did you two find anything? Kai's scent? The mystery wolf's scent?"

"Kai scent disappeared toward the road." Marcel informed us.

"I couldn't catch the new one's scent. Too weak. Freshly turned." Klaus said. "We should go into town. Try to find the scent."

"Alaric said track. Not kill." I snapped. I brushed past him to go back towards the house when my knees gave out.

I thought I was going to hit the leaf-covered ground, but rather my knees hit the grass that covered the backyard of the compound. Davina was not too far. As for Jeremy, Mason, and Tyler, they were forced against the stone fence. My eyes looked to Davina, but what looked back wasn't Davina. Those eyes white as a ghost.

"Papa Tunde." I spoke as I stood up from the ground. "Stop possessing her now or so help me, I will…"

"You will what, child? Back out of a deal? Or run away like a scared child." He cackled through Davina's mouth. Before he could stop me, I went right for the unlit red candle. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but you see, I would." I quickly lit the red candle with a match. "Lenore." I whispered to summon someone much stronger than him. The red smoke circled along Davina's body until the white smoke left Davina's body. As soon as the smoke left Davina's body, the guys dropped to the ground and Davina fainted. Both clouds of smoke went right to the ground to take human form. Once they were witches, now they are forced to be soulless demons…at least that was what we were taught about demons.

"Tunde, possessing a child, do you have no morals?" The female demon chastised the male demon. Her red eyes turned to the brown eyes she bore as a human, upon seeing me standing next to her candle. "Oh, Elena. It has been too long. Thank you for summoning me."

"Lenore. They just want more favors and aren't willing to pay. Ask Elena, she is the expert at that." Tunde pouted like a child.

"It is not my fault someone killed and burned Mikael before I could deliver him to you." I snapped at him then turned my gaze to the unlighted black candle and the yet burned sage. "Maybe I should call my other friends. I bet they are dying to talk with you. Celeste perhaps. Markos is always happy to talk about you. Or someone older, Silas should be happy to wake up." I said as I picked up the blade from the table. "Take your pick."

"Fine, I will talk." Tunde said as he took one of the seats at the black iron patio table. "But does she have to be here?"

"Of course, I need to be here. La Reine, the queen is back." Lenore told her enemy while taking the seat next to him. "Elena, sit. We really do need to catch up." I looked at her questionably. Not trusting the demon, but I still took a seat across from the two of them. "Why were we summoned."

"Finn Mikaelson died. Rogues are attacking us." I started to tell them. "Have they ever contacted either of you or anyone you know?"

"I was just talking with that red headed witch. She is working for Damon now." Tunde had to be speaking the truth. Cursed shortly before his death. He could only ever tell the truth, thanks to Lenore's final spell as a witch. "They want you dead. Well, not all of you of course."

"I haven't spoken with any of them. They don't like the fact I killed their leader."

"He was my kill, not yours!" Tunde snapped.

"That wicked bitch was controlling me, but I still would have killed him, so you couldn't!" Lenore yelled.

"Tunde! Lenore!" Alaric's voice boomed over theirs as he came walking out the compound. "You possess one of my members! You bicker over who got to a kill a rogue alpha! We protect your human bodies, we owe you nothing. If you won't help us, I will be happy to burn your bodies and send you both back to hell for good."

Tunde and Lenore shared a look with one another. Former lovers wondering if they could run fast enough to get their bodies. But that look changed to another. Lenore was the first one to turn back to look at me.

"What do you want?" Lenore asked me.

"We want you to find out what they are planning." Alaric answered. "We know that you have connections everywhere. Use them!"

"So loud." Lenore tsk and shook her head. "I will get into contact."

"Let the others rest. We don't need them on our back." Tunde gestured to the other artifacts that would summon the other demons.

"We will." I assured him before blowing out Lenore's candle. As Lenore disappeared in red smoke, I dropped Tunde's blade into the cup of water to clean off Davina's blood that she used to summon Tunde. I turned my head to Alaric who was still fuming. "Are you okay?"

"I am still considering burning their bodies." Alaric retorted as he took a seat down next to me. We both turned upon hearing the groan from the grass. The guys started to wake up, but Davina was still passed out. It was hard to be vessel even if not by choice. Standing up from the chair, I moved over to Davina to help her up. I picked her up in bridal style; started to make my way towards the house. The best thing for her is to sleep it off and take a few aspirins afterward.

I was making my way up the back stairs just as Kol was coming down the stairs with Rebekah. His eyes widen when he saw it was Davina who I was carrying.

"What happened?" He was quick to ask.

"Tunde possessed her. I was going to lay her down and let her sleep it off for the next few hours." I explained to him.

"Put her in my room. Her room is too close to everyone that is returning." I nodded my head at his request and went off to his bedroom.

The rest of used to joke that the Mikaelson siblings had their own part of the house. All of their rooms were on the third floor towards the east side of the compound. Rebekah, Freya's and Kol's all on one side and across from them Finn, Elijah, and Klaus. Kat's room and my room were on the west side of the third floor along with Klaus's and mine art room and what the guest room. Used when other alphas or pack members were visiting. Kol's room directly across from Klaus's room. Was smaller than Klaus's, yet bigger than mine.

I laid Davina down on Kol's bed before seeing myself off to his bathroom to try to find some aspirin. I opened up his medicine cabinet to just find condoms, lotion, soap, and oddly enough lipstick. D's brand. When the medicine cabinet failed, I looked under the sink.

"I don't think Kol would like you snooping around." That damn accent! I really need to get him a bell or something.

"I am trying to find some sort of painkiller for Davina, but all your brother has is enough condoms to survive the apocalypse with." I joked while closing the cabinet's door. I stood up and turned around to face him. "Do you have any?"

"Bex has some, but since Davina is passed out, I doubt she needs it right away." Klaus took a step closer to me. "Is that all?"

"Yes." I tried to walk past him, but he pulled me into his chest.

"I've missed you, love." He whispered to me.

"You sure haven't been acting like it." I snapped trying to get out of his arms, but there was a reason he was one of the strongest wolves in the pack.

"How am I supposed to act when you reek of your human lover." That did it. I pushed him off of me and turned to face him.

"Reek? If anyone reeks, it is you and the sluts you have banged since I left?" I glared at him. "I have a boyfriend that I love."

"You don't love him." He challenged me. "You think you love him, but you don't. You know you can only love one man and I am standing right here."

"I stopped loving you when I saw you with that woman. I will never love you again." I snipped before I walked away from my mate. This day was sucking, and sadly it was not even close to being over.


	3. Chapter 3

"I ordered you to attack!" The powerful wolf boomed when he learned of the death. "You killed my son!" He shouted out the murderers in front of him. Each one as guilty as the next.

"We did what you told us. Make them live in fear. Draw out the girl." The new rogue spoke up. "We were following orders." Those words got the wolf a punch square in his jaw.

The strong leader, was sad. His favorite sons, both dead. His oldest and his youngest. They were against him, but they were still his sons, unlike that bastard. The one he had ordered them to attack. Just the attack of the girl's mate would draw here home. Miles and miles away, she would feel the pain of his attack. But his rogues went rogue on him. The one that given them a chance to live life without fear. A new plan needed to be made. One that didn't get them exposed as much as they were.

"You!" He pointed at the man who pinned his son down to let him be murder. "You will go out into town. Draw their attention on you. Don't come back until you have seen her."

* * *

Alaric and I sat in his study sharing a bottle of vodka while half the pack was working, and the other half were settling in. The Salvatore siblings were helping Bonnie and Abby settle in; well it was mostly Stefan carrying the suitcases and Sarah catching up with the girls. Jeremy was with the Bennett women as well, but it was just so he could spend time with Bonnie. The Parker Trio were being told about their brother's involvement with Finn's death by Marcel. Enzo, Diego and Matt were trying to see who could carry in the most luggage provided by the Forbes women. As for Jenna, she was in the kitchen cooking with hers and Alaric's twins. Kol was upstairs in his room by Davina's side, still waiting for her to wake up. Rebekah, Katherine, and Freya were researching down in the basement. Mason, Tyler, and Jeremy were patrolling the grounds. Elijah and Klaus could be heard through the compound; arguing with one another up in one of their rooms. We were all in the same house for the first time in years. The full pack…well not the full pack. Between Finn lost and fallout that happened when Mikael was exiled.

Nearly eight years ago, Mikael Mikaelson decided that Alaric was not meant to be alpha, and chose the path to overthrow Alaric. Just like pack rule, none of us were allowed to get involved. Wouldn't get into major trouble if we intervened, but the punishment was to stay in the fight. A fight between the two strongest wolves, anyone that stepped in would not survive. I stayed wedged in between Klaus and Damon; both of them stopping me from trying to do something. I just couldn't lose a second father. The fight was intense and lasted longer than anyone thought. We all stood there for hours watching them duke it out. By the end Mikael had lost, but Alaric didn't kill him like rules dictated. Instead, he let Mikael live and still be in the pack. Unhappy with losing, Mikael started a battle. A battle between the Mikael and the rogues verses the pack. We had no idea that he had rogues waiting outside the compound if he had lost. We didn't just lose members, but we lost family death and those who chose to leave with Mikael. Esther, Mikael's wife and the mother to all the Mikaelson children, was fighting off several rogues with the help of her youngest child, Henrik. The two of them were able corner the rogues into the guest house that was once in the far right corner of the compound. Esther used her magic to light it on fire without realizing Henrik was still in there fighting off the rogues. Before Finn or Elijah could stop their mother, she ran back in to save Henrik, but it was too late for him. Esther must have dropped her shield because when Freya was able to clear the flames, she found her mother and her baby brother's bodies. Esther and Henrik were just the beginning of our losses.

Rose Marie, Damon's girlfriend and Caroline's sire, was bit by a rogue while she and I were fighting them off in the library. Werewolf venom is a death sentence to vampires. When we discovered the bite on her shoulder, she begged me to kill her. She was a like an older sister to me; I didn't want to kill her. Rose didn't want to have to go through the pain and eventual death like her brother suffered years before my time. I took a shard of the broken wooden desk and used it to end the pain for her. Damon entered the library as I drove the shard into her heart. I tried to explain why I did it and that she wanted, but he didn't see it as a mercy. He didn't see losing the love of his life as a mercy; he saw it as a murder. He vowed revenge on me; swore that one day I would feel the pain he was feeling. Joshua Parker, his wife, Joey Parker and the youngest Parker twins all were killed in an accident. They were hiding in the garage to protect the youngest twins in the family. Poor Kai. He thought his family was in the basement where they were meant to be. He thought it was rogues waiting to attack when the others failed. He used a spell that caused the garage to crumble down. Kai lost his mind when he realized it was his family in there, and that he had accidently killed them. Even his twin, Jo could save his mind from the grief.

We were able to get the rogues that survived out of the compound, but by the end of the battle, it felt like they had and Klaus captured Mikael to face sentencing for those whose lives he took by starting the battle. Mikael was exiled from the pack, but he didn't go alone. Damon and Kai both left their siblings and the pack behind to become rogues. Kai had the guilt of his family on his shoulders. Damon just wanted revenge. Sarah Salvatore, the youngest Salvatore sibling, was devastated when her half-brother left. Jo Parker, the oldest Parker sibling, felt like a piece of her was missing when her twin brother abandoned them. We were able to rebuild the compound damage, but we were never fully the same.

It was bad enough we had wolves dying because of the change and the ones losing their mates, but we had the rogues killing pack members and other wolves. We had former pack members killing someone who was like an older brother to them. For what? Revenge? For some fucking game?!

"Elena?" Alaric's voice pulled me out of my memories and thoughts. "You drifted off."

"Been doing that a lot lately." I muttered under my breath before throwing back the rest of my glass. "Nothing makes sense. Why are the rogues working together again? Sure a few of them get together, but this is more than a few of them. We are talking about Kai, Damon, Thierry, Lily and her "family", and this new rogue. Damon hated his mother and the rogues she treated better than her own children. Kai had always disliked Thierry, as Thierry was one to always go by the rules and had others to follow them. But it wasn't just that they were working together; rogues would work together to hurt the pack sometimes, but they always end up falling apart due to the fact they couldn't stand to work as a team. Their group was more than a handful of them working together; they held the strongest ones and the ones that have affected the pack in the worst way. It hurt all of us when Damon and Kai left, but it cut deep when we had to kick Thierry out. When we had to kick Thierry out, it showed us all it took for breaking one rule could ruin our status in the pack. Before the battle, it was never like that, but we were playing a different tune after Alaric broke a rule by letting Mikael live.

And why did they kill Finn? It wasn't like he was the strongest or the weakest; was he just an opportunity? Yeah Finn didn't get along with Damon and Kai, but they killed him and strung him up. Finn was family, not some animal.

"Elena!" The sound of Alaric's voice and an English accent, shook me out of my thoughts. My father figure and my ex were standing in front of me. Their faces both scrunched; their eyes were narrowed in on something my hand. My eyes followed them down to my bloody right hand with glass poking out from the sides. My eyes then lifted up to look at Klaus's right hand to notice the hand bright red, and in a fist probably to stop the blood from flowing out of his hand. When one mate was hurt the other would not only feel it, but in some cases, the wound would also happen to the other mate. Just like now.

"I will get Jo. Don't remove the glass from her hand." Alaric warned Klaus before Alaric left the room to go find our pack's doctor.

"What were you thinking about?" Klaus asked while he moved over to the bar cart.

"Just stuff." I mumbled under my breath.

Klaus's chuckle in response just made my eyes roll, but I didn't say anything and he didn't even dare to say anything to me. Nothing was said until Jo and Alaric returned tot the room. And the only thing that was said were orders coming from Jo.

When my hand opened up, my wounds weren't healing since the glass was still in my hand. I didn't even feel pain until Jo started to pull the glass out of my hand. I winced when Jo pulled out the largest piece of glass from the palm of my hand.

"Shit." I muttered trying to hide the pain I was feeling.

"You are going to be fine, just don't break anymore glass in your hands." Jo said with a small tease in her voice. "Klaus, how is your hand?" She asked while she was wrapping up my hand.

"Fine. A lot better now." Klaus responded before polishing off a full glass of scotch. "Can you prescribe anything?"

"For you, a few more bottles will knock you out. For Elena, I will go see if I got any pain killers." Jo rolled her eyes while she was standing up after taping up my hand. "Do you need any pain killers, Lena?"

"I am fine, Jo. I didn't even feel pain when I broke the glass." I assured her, as I got up from my chair. "Since everyone is home, can we go tracking?"

"Elena…" Alaric spoke with that warning tone I hated more than anything.

"I don't need to rest, I don't need to calm down. I need to deal with this so I can go home." I exclaimed.

"And here I thought you were home." Klaus and his fucking remarks were getting on my last nerve.

"No, I am not." I responded to him. "I just want to deal with this shit already. I got things and people waiting for me."

"I will call a meeting once everyone is settled." Alaric said. I didn't want to wait anymore, but I understood what he was saying. Still, I wanted to just get this done with now.

* * *

My best friends were all gathered on my bed, already talking to one another. When I entered the room, they really freaked me out. They all turned their eyes to me at the same time, it was like children of the corn type shit.

"Why are you all in my room?" I asked the three of them while I was walking over to my bed to join them.

"Because it is the perfect escape. Everyone is too scared to come in here since you have threatened to hurt anyone else from entering your room." Katherine said. "It is too crazy with everyone moving around, and doing shit."

"Also, Stefan locked our room, so we can't go in there." Caroline mention as she leaned up against the wall. "You look different."

"I removed all that age makeup she was wearing." Katherine whispered to the girls. My eyes were like a slot machine at that comment.

"Not that." Caroline snipped at Katherine. Her dark blue eyes narrowed in on me like she was trying to figure out what was different about me. "Did you do something with your hair?"

"Other than cut it a little, no." I answered the Barbie detective.

Caroline continued to analyze me while I tried to catch up with Bonnie and all the things she had done. Apparently, I was not the only one to leave the pack, but still the only one to stay away from the pack. Jeremy and Bonnie had moved to California for a bit for Jeremy's art school before the two traveled overseas to do some exploring, but they always came back. Katherine stayed in Mystic Falls…shocking. Okay, not really. She had said she wanted to see the world, but she never wanted to leave the love of her life behind. And Elijah was not going to leave unless he was forced to. From what Katherine told me, Caroline and Stefan didn't leave either for too long. They took on the job of traveling around to keep in contact with the other packs. It used to be some of the older wolves, but they were staying around more. Ever since the battle, we had more guards than we had before. I am surprised there weren't more chasers. Chasers would go after the rogue wolves. Depending on what fight they put on, they were either chased off or in severe cases, death.

"…and Marcel joined Klaus." Katherine's story went on, but I didn't even hear the most part.

"What?" I asked her when I snapped myself back to reality.

"Marcel joined Klaus as a chaser, but right now they are benched. Alaric doesn't want anyone going after rogues alone." Bonnie summed up what Katherine was talking about in a way that didn't sound jumbled up.

My lips parted to say something, but never got the chance since Luke came running into my room. "I found Damon." He announced between is huffing and puffing from running.

"What?" I was shocked that Luke was able to find Damon quick. No, he wouldn't be able. Damon was a smart man, a fool on the occasion and an out right ass, but still smart. If Damon was "found", it was one of two things. Either he wanted to be found or it was a trap. Knowing that man he wanted to be found. "Where is he?"

"The Grill. Liv and I shared a vision." Luke said. "Where is Ric? I have to tell him."

"Or…" I started out.

"Or what?" Luke responded.

"Or I will go see why Damon is sitting in plain sight." I suggested.

"No!" Four voices snapped at me. "You know how dangerous that is?" Katherine's voice carried on.

"Yes, but Damon won't do anything in public. Obviously, he wants someone to go to him, and I want to go. If you tell Ric, then he is going to send off the Tyler and Mason. Damon will leave just at the sight of one of them. If I go alone, he will talk. I know him." I explained to them. "I will have back up. I got two people connected with me, I will be fine."

Luke shared glances with the girls that now stood behind me. They were figuring out a plan without saying anything.

"Take my car." Bonnie said as she handed me the keys to her white Prius. "It is the closest to the gate. I will hide out, so if anyone asks why my car is gone, Luke and the girls can say that we went into town to get some coffee. It will at least give you a head start before Jer sniffs me out."

I stuffed the keys into my jacket's pocket. "I promise I will be safe." I swore to them, as I walked over to my window.

Popped it right up to walk right out on to the roof. I back up as far as could before taking a running jump off the roof. Landed right near the fountain, right on my feet. As I stood up, I brushed off any dirt off me before making my way to Bonnie's car. Got in on the driver side and closed the door right behind me. Used one hand to start the car up and used the other to open up the gate. Once the gate was fully parted, I shifted Bonnie's car into drive before my foot landed on the gas. Left the compound as fast as I could. It was only a matter of time before the lie was put in place and found out. It was a problem with being mates, they always knew where another was. They would always find one another eventually.

* * *

Been awhile since the last time I had to drive into town, been years. The Grill was a small restaurant/bar that Matt worked out for a while. It was where just everybody hung out. It was a great hangout back in high school. Pool table, dart board, and it had events just about every weekend. Even when we got older, it was great place to just hangout. It was also Damon's drinking spot. Had to deal with his drunk ass there on more than one occasion and it took a whole lot of alcohol to get a werewolf drunk.

I spotted his baby outside while I was parking. I am surprised he kept it after all these years. Would think he would have gotten ride of it since about every werewolf…hell every human in this town knew who owns the 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible, color: powder blue. Yep, he wanted to be found. Not a trap…at least not that I know of. He is the only wolf I can smell, but that means nothing right now. Too much perfume and cologne in the air to get a solid smell, but being around Damon so much, I picked it up.

I closed the front door of Bonnie's car behind me and locked it so the alarm went off. I wanted him to know someone from the pack was here for him. It wasn't going to be long before he knew it was me. Walking into the bar it felt like déjà vu. Damon sat at the bar. Black leather jacket, fitted dark wash jeans, and a pair of black motorcycle boots. One hand on the glass of bourbon while the other was holding up his head. Half a bottle of bourbon sat next him.

"Elena." I heard him mumble under his breath when the corner of his blue eyes caught me walking in.

"Damon." I spoke clearly so not just he could hear me. I walked right over to him. The man didn't scare him; what he became didn't scare me.

"They sent you alone. I am shocked." He said as he turned his head to look me.

"I snuck out." I told him while I took the bar stool that sat next to his. "You killed him."

"I played a part in killing him. Kai and the new guy did all the killing…it was just a deer, Elena." His eyes shifted off to the eavesdropping bartender. "Why don't we go get a booth? We can talk in private."

"I am not here to chat or catch up. I am here to get some answers." I made it clear to him.

"I will only give you those answers if we catch up." Damon responded. "Can't always get what we want. Be too easy that way."

I let out a sigh in defeat. Damon's lips curled into an evil grin as he stood up to lead us away from the crowd. I followed right behind him to a booth in a corner away from prying eyes and ears.

"Now what were you saying?" Damon asked while we took seats across from one another.

"You helped kill Finn…you are responsible as well for his death." I exclaimed. How dare he just act like he did nothing wrong. "Why Finn?"

"It was meant to be Klaus if that makes anything better, but the fool ran off in wolf form. It was going to be hard to take him in his wolf form. Finn should have stayed by the porch."

"Don't put this on Finn!" I snapped at him but then I lowered my tone. "Your "friends" and you killed him and then strung him up like he was an animal. He was family."

"So was I. So was Rose." He quipped.

"Rose was a mercy death. There is no cure for wolf venom on a vampire. She would have died slowly and painfully, she didn't want that. Finn was no mercy death or mercy killing. You killed him because you wanted to. You killed the man that was like a brother to all of us." The tears burned my eyes, but I refused to let them down from where they were held.

"Finn was no brother to me. He was a prison guard." Damon snapped. "With a brother that liked to play executioner both working for a man who has a god complex."

"I think you are confused on which man has a god complex. Alaric was your best friend. He was the only one that spoke out against your father's treatment against you. Don't you dare say bad things about the only man that has ever cared about you." I put him in his place. "For Finn, yeah, he was a hard ass with a stick up his ass too, but that man only wanted what was best for us. And Klaus, only does what he needs to do. You used to the do the same job so don't act like you are all high and mighty, God."

"Surprised you are speaking up for that man after what he turned you into." Damon was unfazed by what I said…at least that was what he letting me think. "Klaus made you just like him. Turned you from a leader to a killer."

"Stop changing the topic around, Damon. Who was the other wolf?" I asked him.

"Not going to tell you." Damon said. "Why don't you ask Klaus? He knows the man. Your dear mate and alpha have kept a lot from you. Are you sure, that you are playing for the right team?"

"I am sure. It is you that should be asking yourself that question. Working with the rogues over asking for forgiveness. Hard headed and stubborn as ever, Damon." I slid out of the booth to leave, but Damon yanked me back into my seat as hard as he could. Left a bruise on my arm for just a moment. Oh, big mistake.

"Let's make one thing clear, Lena. I am not working with those things." So much venom in that word, things. "You have no idea what your "family" has started in your absence. You are still playing damsel in distress, and it is going to get you killed one of these days. Maybe even by the people you think you trust." Damon's words. Now that scared me. "I would watch my back around them."

"That is rich coming from a murder." Klaus why are you so fucking fast?! I wanted to ask Damon what he meant, but it was going to be hard with Klaus around. Damon would instantly shut up just like always did around Klaus. Ever since the student became the master chaser.

"Ooo the big bad wolf has come." Damon mocked Klaus to hid his fear. "Going to take me in?"

"Yep." Klaus answered quickly. "Come along Damon easily. Would hate to have to explain how we got blood every where and exposed ourselves to the humans." Damon held out his finger to me like one moment. He slid out of the booth to stand up beside Klaus. Leaned in close to the big bad wolf's ear to whisper something so silent I only caught "Lu". When Damon pulled his head back, he walked off and out of the Grill.

"We are just going to let him go?" I asked in shock that Klaus just let him leave.

"We will get him another time. I only came to collect you." Klaus was lying to me. The words he spoke, they were truthful, but there was something else. He was keeping a secret from me. Who was this Lu? Or what was it? Why did the word make the most feared wolf into weakest?


	4. AN

**Author's Note**

 **Hi. I have never done this whole long author note before, so I apologize ahead. I have been dealing with a lot this past year. I enrolled in college full time along with working part-time. My father had a severe medical issue last Spring, and I've been helping with his care. I haven't had a lot of time to write, but that doesn't mean I am abandoning my stories. I have been writing and thinking of ideas for the stories.**

 **I have decided to do some changes to two of my stories. I will be rewriting The Great Stallion. It will have the same plot except for the cure SL. Started with a Click will also be rewritten with the same plot.**

 **I came to this decision after rereading all my stories. I have changed as a writer since I started these stories. Grown up and learned more. I also noticed some conflicting things in some parts of the stories. Such as The Great Stallion with the cure being brought up several times as a new thing and old thing.** **I will keep both, The Great Stallion and Started with a Click until their rewrites are ready to be published.**

 **Forgotten Magic, Coming Home, and the Mates will be having new chapters coming soon. These chapters will continue the story I already have going.**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this. I appreciate your support over the years with my stories. I look forward to hearing feedback from my other stories.**


End file.
